The Story of Gin Part 2
by Delusional State
Summary: This story is the second installment im my series that I've been messing with, I usualy write stories based on my own ideas this is my first crack at fan fiction, enjoy.
1. Episode 6

**Two demons at war**

Gin looked into the hole of the ninjas clothes noticing a crack in the armor.

Gin: So this armor of yours where did you get it?

Kuro: I designed it myself; I call it the black suite.

Gin: I see….you won't mind if I test it out then.

Kuro: Be my guest….oh and don't die before I get a chance to fight you myself.

Gin through a kunai knife at one of the ninja then charged he passed the kunai knife and hit the unmarked ninja in the side and turned him around the kunai knife hit the ninja in the back cracking the ninja's armor. Two of the unmarked ninja ran at Gin attacking him from two sides he pulled the ninja he was holding and threw him at one of the other charging ninjas then hit the opposite ninja as he charged Gin. The ninja that Gin threw and the ninja who caught him charged at Gin whale his back was turned as they did Gin grabbed the ninja with the cracked armor from before and poured chakra into his fist then punched the unmarked ninja through the crack in the armor breaking a hole in the armor and through the ninja's shoulder breaking the armor on the back side of his shoulder blade and blasting blood and pieces of bones out of his back on to the ground. Gin quickly turned around as the ninja dropped to the ground and grabbed the other ninja, he turned the ninja with cracked armor and pushed him away into the ninja behind him he poured more chakra into his fist then threw a punch through the crack in the armor through the chest and into the chest of the other ninja and out of his back pouring blood and pieces of bones onto the ground.

Gin: There….I found the weakness in your armor!

Kuro: Not my armor they're armor, the armor I'm wearing is ten times stronger then there's is.

Gin: I thought as much they don't need the same armor because they're only pawns in your twisted games.

Kuro: Correct….

Kuro ripped off his clothes exposing his black armor.

Kuro: With this armor I'm invincible!

Gin: We'll see….

Kuro and Gin charged each other as the surrounding ninja started regaining consciousness as Kuro's remaining unmarked ninja fled to watch from the tree tops. Kuro and Gin started pouring chakra into they're fists ready to throw they're first punches of the battle, as they're fists collided so did they're chakra sending a shock wave through out the surroundings shacking trees and knocking down the awakening ninja, Kuro and Gin stand with they're fists pushing on one another creating electrical discharge around them.

Kuro: Gin we haven't fought like this in a long time.

Gin: This isn't a game Kuro people are dying.

Kuro: Then you are wrong Gin, it is a game; human lives are disposable.

Gin: Kuro I remind you, you are human.

Kuro: Only my appearance I may have started life as a worthless human but, Kurai has taught me much over the years he guides and protects me as Tenshi guides and protects you, and I remind you, you aren't as human as you appear you have a demon sealed in your soul as I do!

Kuro's skin started to rip and turn black, the darker his skin became the rougher it did as well, his clothes started ripping off of his body.

Gin: Kuro not here, Kuro!

Gin fell to the ground and tossed his arms out catching his fall, now on all fours his nails and teeth started too grow rapidly and silver fur started to grow out from his skin ripping through parts of his clothes.

**Episode End**


	2. Episode 7

**Hasty Retreat**

Tenshi: There are to many people here Gin.

Gin: I know but Kuro isn't the type to put this battle on hold for the sake of others there's no choice.

Kuro: Gin, today is the day you die.

Kuro stepped out from a dark haze his wings shooting out from his back.

Kuro: You've only seen my true form once before, but now with even more power you see the true nature of my soul.

Gin: Tenshi what is he now?

Tenshi: He's changed much he seems to resemble Kurai's true form.

Gin: And that is?

Tenshi: The crow Kurai used to have eleven tails until he cut them off.

Gin: Why?

Tenshi: He wanted to separate himself from the rest of us.

Kurai: Yes I did, I wanted to show I am not weak like you, your sympathetic pact with this human has depleted your power you are pitiful….Kuro kill them both now body and soul!

Kuro: Gladly!

Kuro charged Gin, before reaching Gin he leaped into the air and took flight flying over Gin then swooping back down tackling him to the ground. Kuro pulled out a kunai knife and stabbed it into Gin's chest, Gin reached up and bite Kura's arm making him let go of the kunai knife, Kuro jumped back away from Gin. Gin and Kuro charged each other destroying the surrounding area, all the remaining ninja started to feel the power clashing and started to retreat.

Kuro: No others remain it's just me and you Gin….just me and you!

Kuro grabbed Gin's collar and started punching him, Gin grabbed Kuro's arm and started to punch him as well. They fought until they became tired and weary they let each other go and slowly stepped back.

Kuro: Tell you what Gin, I'm done….I won't fight you like this anymore.

Gin: What are you playing at Kuro?

Kuro: What do you mean?

Kuro's wings started to grow larger and his short feathers started falling off of his body and new larger feathers started growing.

Tenshi: He's fully transforming into Kurai!

Gin: What?!

Tenshi: Let your self go and I will take over from here!

Gin: Tenshi?!  
Tenshi: Trust me!

Gin let his mind go and Tenshi started to take over his body his fur started growing thicker and his face started to change, both Gin and Kuro's bodies fully transformed becoming Tenshi and Kurai.

Kurai: It's been a long time Tenshi….today both you and you boy will be killed by me.

Kurai started to grow as well as Tenshi becoming giants towering over the destroyed forest.

**Episode End**


	3. Episode 8

**Returning too the Field**

Gin: I'm back...time to get some training in.

Gin arrived at the front gate of the village; he looked to the side of the wall into the forest then turned into the woods as he walked deeper into the forest he started to hear rough noises echoing in the distance getting louder as he walked foreword he started to see a shadow jumping from tree to tree knocking them back and forth.

Gin: Who's that?

Gin kept walking until he saw Rock Lee kicking a tree.

Gin: Hey! Hey you!

Rock Lee: ...Me?

Gin: Yes you there's no one else here is there...what are you doing?

Rock Lee: Training.

Gin: Your injured you shouldn't train like this it will kill you.

Rock Lee: I...I know...but...

Gin: No buts! Your training taijutsu right?

Rock Lee: ...

Gin: Thought as much, your leg weights?

Rock Lee: Yes what about them?

Gin: Take them off...

Gin reached into his pouch.

Gin: And drink this.

Gin tossed a bottle at Rock Lee.

Rock Lee: What is it?

Gin: Concentrated chakra...it will make you stronger.

Rock Lee drank it the dropped it.

Rock Lee: Ah...I fell it...

Gin: Now for the leg weights.

Rock Lee took off his leg weights and dropped them.

Gin: Ok now you're ready.

Rock Lee: For what?

Gin: Special taijutsu training...now I'll show you it then you try...

Gin made a shadow clone.

Gin: Now get ready to watch it but first...

Gin took off his leg weights.

Rock Lee: Ah that's nearly ten times heavier then my own leg weights!

Gin: Actually one hundred times heavier, now get ready to watch….

**Episode End**


	4. Episode 9

**Control of the Blades Part 1**

Gin attacked his shadow clone using the Eight Initial Kicks.

Rock Lee: ...

Gin: That was called the Eight Initial Kicks it requires the use of Seven of the Eight Inner Gates.

Rock Lee: What?!

Gin: Yes but I assure you, you are also able to use it...now try it...but don't open any of the gates! It will kill you.

Gin made a clone.

Gin: Now try.

Rock Lee tried to use it but failed.

Rock Lee: But why I thought...

Gin: It's alright keep trying, if you can master this move you will become more powerful then you thought possible.

Gin grabbed his weights as his clone disappeared then started to walk off.

Rock Lee: I promise you that I will master this by tomorrow.

Gin: Ha...don't strain yourself...

Gin jumped onto a tree branch and onto the city wall and onto a roof top, he walked the roof tops towards the Inn he was staying at.

"Gin" Now that I'm back I should really think about the Kinzokukage's offer.

Simultaneously outside the shadow village's walls.

Kuro: Alright now listen up this is simple, teams one and two attack the main gates, do not leave the positions you've been given teams three and four your job is to silently and quickly plant these explosives under the Koikage's office once they feel the explosion they'll evacuate through the secret escape route where team five will ambush them paying attention to not kill the Koikage he'll have no choice but to retreat back into his office was teams six through nine joins team five. Now I'll be waiting in the office for him to run in where I suggest that no one interferes once team ten sees that I've made it into the office after the explosion, they will contact the rest of you this is when all of you will surround the office making sure no remaining ninja will interfere. Now….Go!

Kuro and his unmarked ninja disappear into the forest quickly unleashing Kuro's plans.

**Episode End**


	5. Episode 10

**Control of the Blades Part 2**

Kuro: Koikage it's nice to see you again after that little betrayal of yours.

Koikage: You know why I did it I had no choice you should learn to forgive and forget.

Kuro: You mean forgive you for almost getting me killed and forget how you handed me over to my enemy.

Koikage: Well when you say it like that it sounds worse then it actually is.

Kuro: You mean the truth, the truth makes it sound worse then it actually is!

Kuro pulled out a kunai knife and a sack of green powder.

Kuro: This is one of the most poisonous powders known to man after entering the blood stream it attacks your immune system and longs it also rots the flesh and wears away your bones making them extremely brittle. You will die….

Kuro threw the kunai knife for his face as the Koikage goes to block it he doesn't see Kuro throw the powder strait for him, after throwing the powder Kuro put on a mask and jumped back.

Koikage: No!

After the Koikage grabbed the kunai knife from the air the powder hit him in the face. He started to cough until he started to spit up blood, blood leaked from his pours making his skin rote quicker.

Kuro: Look at you now your supposed to be the strongest ninja the shadow village can offer, but once your gone they'll be calling me Koikage and soon the world will be calling me god, ha ha ha!

Koikage: You are a fool to think your plans will ever succeed.

Kuro: Funny that's the second time someone has said that exact same thing to me.

Simultaneously in Gin's Inn room, Gin laid back onto his bed.

Gin: I don't know if I should….I don't know if I can.

Tenshi: Gin, it's in your blood your family has always been natural born leaders your father lead as the Kinzokukage and his father before him as long as I've protected the village your family has played important roles in the village's history especially the role of the Kinzokukage, and your no different you can lead.

Gin: Tenshi your right I can lead the village.

Gin stood up and walked over to his desk by the window he grabbed a piece of paper and started to write on it, he then rolled it up and used a sealing jutsu on it. He opened the window and used a jutsu to call the large bird from the other day to him. He gave the paper to the bird and sent him off to the Kinzokukage.

**Episode End**


End file.
